1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector having an ejecting mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern times, the PC card is always used as an external equipment for increase the storage of the electrical consumer products, like Mobile phone, Digital camera, etc. The electrical card connector is used for electrically connecting the PC card and the electrical consumer products. An ejecting mechanism is used on the card connector for ejecting the card from the card connector. U.S. Pat. No. 2006/0246757 discloses a card connector with an ejecting mechanism. The ejecting mechanism comprises a pole, a slider, and a frame. The pole comprises a handle beyond the card connector. The handle is integrated with the pole. However, if the handle is broken, we should change the whole pole, even the whole card connector.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.